It's the End
by ColorBlindness
Summary: A disease break-out has swept across LA and is spreading rapidly. Scores of the undead haven't been able to rest in peace and continue to pound on the doors of the living. So far, for the past week, Arianah Kendal, aka Aria P, was able to save majority of the members in ZXOLO Entertainment. However, everyone is depending on Aria for survival. Is she able to take this challenge?
1. It's the End Characters

Arianah Kendal (Aria)(Portrayed by: Selena Gomez): The youngest of Phoenix Sisterhood, the newest pop group from ZXOLO Entertainment. She is called by ZXOLO's CEO to lead the survivors of the undead attack to safety. She is a very kind-hearted and straightforward person, but is often disregarded because of her age and "scandals" with several ZXOLO Entertainment labelmates. She is in love with Ethan.

Junior Hunternali (Portrayed by: Jay Baruchel): The Youngest of Kristen Lover. He is the second leader who the CEO selected to help Aria with bringing ZXOLO to safety. He has a personality similar to Aria's, which could be the reason for his constant fights with her. He is in love with her and is therefore able to put up with her antics.

Blake Reynolds (Portrayed by: Kristen Bell): Another member of Phoenix Sisterhood. She is the unofficial "medic" of the group of survivors, since she was a Nursing major while attending college. She is very assertive and motherly, making her the "go-to" person for comfort. She is Aria's sole confidant in everything, her best friend. She is secretly in love with someone.

Ethan Hectors (Portrayed by: James Franco): A member of Winrer Spell. He has some history with Aria that went too far in the media, enough to call it a scandal. Regardless of this, he still wants to remain by her side to protect her. He, along with Junior, can put up with her strong personality. He has a romantic personality, being the perfect gentleman at all times. He is in love with Aria.


	2. Prolouge

Aria's POV

It began as a normal day.

I was at the ZXOLO Entertainment building, waiting for my turn to talk to the CEO, as were all of my fellow ZXOLO members. I could hear him hacking coughs from the other side of the door, but I didn't know what he was saying to Kristen Lover as a whole (15 members total). His wheezing was a numbing and soothing sound for some odd reason. Like it would be the last familiar thing that I would hear for a long time...

Danelle stood behind me, shaking like a leaf.

"What's wrong, Danny?" I asked her as I turned around to face her. She gave me one of her worried looks.

"I dunno. I have this really weird feeling that today won't be a good day. I mean, I know that you said that you have no choice but to leave because of your student visa... What if something bad happens that you won't be able to go home?" Danelle was on the verge of tears at this point.

"Don't worry, Danny." I reassured her. "I will do my best to stay here. If you're worried that I won't come back, don't be worried."

"Okay..."

The door burst open to reveal Kristen Lover, in all their glory. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was a Pop star and that I could actually talk to Kristen Lover casually. However, all of their faces were glum. Not one of their faces were happy, not even Jace or Tristen.

_There must be something seriously wrong..._

Lee, who was in the front of the group, gave me a nod and started walking into the hallway. Somehow, the way the shuffled their feet made me anticipate the worst as I stepped into the Chairman's office.

Junior stopped in front of me before I could take another step.

"What is it, Junior?" I asked, my voice wavering in fear.

_Something's wrong..._

"The Chairman isn't feeling well today. He said that you can go in, but the rest will have to wait until tomorrow." He looked at me with weary eyes. _What the-?_

"Come in, Arianah and Danelle," croaked the CEO's voice, barely audible.

Junior leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Be aware and be careful. Today doesn't feel right." And with that, he jogged to catch up with his members and disappeared around the corner.

My hand shook as I reached for the door handle. Daesoo was glued to my side, her heart thumping hard and uneven. I gulped my fears away and swung open the door.

Inside, I found the Chairman behind his desk, his head in his hands. He coughed violently into a handkerchief that was covered in blood, most likely his.

"Chairman!" I cried. I hurried ten feet forward to his desk, but before I could get anywhere near, he stopped me with a finger.

"Stay... there. I... I don't want you... near me... when I talk to you..." He wheezed. There was another series of coughs as I stared at his handkerchief blankly and in silence.

"I... want you to... take care of ZXOLO.. I won't be here much longer... Give me your... word..."

"Chairma-"

"Give me your word!" He finally looked up at me with white-ish eyes. His face was starting to decay... Bits of his flesh fell to the table and his nose was bluish-black. His mouth was sagging and drool slithered out of his mouth and plopped onto the table. _WHAT THE-!_

"Okay, I will. But, at least let me help you!" I rushed to help him, but all of a sudden he yelled something unintelligible and dropped onto the table, DEAD. _What the fuck!_

There was silence as Danelle and I stared at his lifeless form slumped over his desk.

"What the FUCK just happened, Sonnie? Why is the Chairman like that? Did he eat something bad?" whispered Danelle, looking as horrified as I felt.

"I don't know, Danny, but something is DEFinitely wrong... We should-"

Before I could say anything else, the CEO's body flopped around on the desk like a fish gasping for air. He did this for a few more seconds before standing upright as if bowing. Even though his head was lowered, I knew that something wasn't right as he swayed ominously. His head snapped up and there was absolutely NO TIME to scream.

"Run!" I yelled at Danelle. She followed my command and dashed out the door. I tried to find something, ANYthing to ward off the chairman for a few more minutes. He just kept shuffling towards me, his bloody, drooling mouth agape, and with his knees buckling every once in a while.

I spotted a golf club behind him, but before I could do anything, he lunged at me.


	3. Day 1: Running is the only option

Aria's POV

I leapt out of the way as he smashed into the huge vase behind me. I scrambled for the golf club and swung it at the chairman's side. I heard a sickening crush as the head of the club smashed several of his ribs. Disgusted, I decided to get out before I became his dinner.

I vaulted out his door with the club in hand and spotted Beauty and Girl's Day eyeing me and the club. _Where is Danelle?_ I slammed the door shut behind me and tried to lock it with the club.

"Run, you idiots! Why are you guys just standing there, looking at me?" I glared at them. Tasha and Jessica returned my glare. The other girls looked either curious or scared.

"You're crazy! I know that you want to extend your contract, so don't even give us that shit!" grumbled Tasha.

**BANG!**

I flung my head around and noticed that the door was threatening to open.

"SHIT! Man, you guys have to listen to me! Chairman isn't feeling well! (**BANG!**) It's best to get away as soon as possible!"

"Whatever you do, you can't make us move! We need to speak to the CEO!" Jessica (**BANG!**) sneered. "He can't fire us!"

"Are you fucking blind, Jessica? The door is about to open- (**BANG!**) SHIT! And if it does, you guys are history!" Beauty and the other Girl's Day members glanced around nervously. _Shit, they're such IDIOTS!_

"It doesn't help that you locked him in, bitch." With that, Tasha opened the door. _What a fucking idiot. Shit._

The door slammed open, knocking Tasha to the side and out cold, and sent curtains of dust everywhere. The golf club hit me square in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. As I gasped for air, I heard the Chairman shuffle around as if blind.

Then, one idiot spoke up. Someone from F(x)...

"Chairman, are you okay?" Victoria said. _She obviously didn't hear a single word I said..._

It was quiet as the chairman turned his face in the direction of the sweet voice he heard. I heard some of the bones in his neck crack. I could barely see Victoria's eyes widen in horror through the dust as Saem made his way toward her.

"C-Chairman? C-Chairman?! It's Victoria! All I did was ask if you're okay!" Her voice was higher than normal and it was most unfortunate for her that he could HEAR her. The other girls, stared at the scene helplessly and hopelessly. _I guess that I have to save the day, right? Ugh, idiots!_

"HEY-!" My voice was muffled as I felt a hand cover my mouth. I struggled against that force, which was way stronger than me, hoping and praying that it wasn't one of the undead. No matter how hard I tried, the hands and arms held me fast and close. My eyes teared up in anger and horror as I witnessed the Chairman massacre and devour a beloved Pop artist. Her screams pierced the empty hallway.

Soon, her screams were joined by the other girls as they all tried to run away. Chairman caught another one, cute little Rihanna. I did my best to wrestle out of the grips of the man who held me, but it was absolutely no use.

"Don't move," whispered a familiar voice into my ear. "If he thinks we're dead, he won't attack us..."

_Junior... __I have to save them!_

I wrenched free from Junior's grip and glared at him. I grabbed the club once more and did my best to hack at the chairman's body. It didn't work, he kept going at Rihanna, her screams slowly becoming a constant sound in my cerebrum.

"Look!" Junior's voice was urgent. Unbeknowst to me, Victoria had turned into one of them and was following the sound of screaming women and clattering footsteps. _Oh, shit. This canNOT be real!_

Junior and I glanced at each other uneasily, thinking the same thing: _This isn't going to end well._

Junior gripped the handle of a baseball bat, which he found randomly on the floor. _WTF?_ He counted silently to three, as if to prepare us to attack. I got the message immediately and waited for him to reach three.

We then sprinted at the same time to aid the girls in trouble. As we rounded the corner, a petrifying and disgusting sight met our eyes and made us screech to a stop.

In front of us, majority of the janitors and lower paid workers were attacking the girls. The sickening stench of their rapidly-rotting flesh stung my lungs and hit me with full force. There was blood being spilt everywhere, innards of humans were scattered on the floor, and I swear that I could see an eye rolling around. Before I could even yell a battle cry, one of the workers burst out of the door to my right and slammed me to the wall on my left. He was at least half-alive, but crazy out of his mind! He was still dressed in his work clothes, which were bloody and torn. Chunks of his arms and legs looked like they were bitten off. He made a noise in between a growl and a whimper, as if to plead for my help. _What the hell did those things do to you, man?!_

"MOVE!" Junior yelled as I pushed the half-alive man away from me with all the strength I could muster. He smacked the man's head with his basball bat, sending bits of flesh, blood, and spit everywhere.

_That's RIGHT! Smashing the head in is the most effective way to kill the undead! I can't believe that I forgot!__ Of course, Junior would remember! We both played the game, Dead Rising, too many times to count..._

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," came his reply.

_The undead are blind and without feeling, but they have impeccable hearing. Which means that they are attracted to noise. How could I forget something like this? Of course, the only way to save others is to make noise myself! _

I roared wordlessly, making sure that all of the undead could hear me. Junior saw what I was doing and joined me.

After a few seconds, all of the undead were turned towards us, maybe around 20. _I think we can handle them! _

They returned our roar and began shuffling and limping towards us. My heart raced uncomfortably as I remembered the chairman's last words: _I want you to take care of ZXOLO... I won't be here much longer... Give me your word!_

"I won't let you down, Boss. I give you my word."

I ran towards the ugly bastards and raised my club high above my head. When I got to the first one, I bashed his head out of the way and found a frightened Tiffany cowering behind him. Thankfully, she was untouched. I clobbered the head of another of the undead, this time a woman, who I feared to be Girl's Day's wardrobe coordinator.

One by one, I pulverized the heads of my ten, who were mostly men. I frantically looked around for more, but Kyuhyun was finished and was looking over the ones alive. And this was the end result:

Beauty: Amber and Krystal

Girl's Day: Tiffany, Lisa, Sunny, Trish, Tasha and Jessica

_We lost six members of ZXOLO Entertainment..._ Tears spilled out from under my eyelids. I kneeled on the ground, not caring a bit that it was filthy with blood and grime. _Thank you God, we were able to save them... and thank you for Junior..._

"Come on. We have to find the others," Junior said. He pulled me up, but my legs were too weak. Amber and Tiffany came to help me up along with Junior.

"Thanks for saving me back there," whispered Tiffany. She smiled a small smile. "I was so scared... out of my mind..." Her bottom lip began to tremble and tears ran down her face. "Kelly... Audi.. Ebony..."

"It's going to be okay... Don't worry. All we have to do is survive, that's all. And find the rest of the members." I smiled a weak smile to reassure her. Though, I could tell that she wasn't reassured.

"Arianah. I think that it's time for us to go. The sooner we find the guys, the better," Junior looked at me with somber eyes. "We have to make sure that everyone's okay."

"We're good! Don't you see that we're alive, Junior?" Jessica barked. Tasha just stared at us, still shocked.

"Hey. There's no need for that attitude, Jessica. We all have been through shit. I think that it's time for us to work together and listen to Junior and Aria. They seem to know what they're doing," reasoned Lia.

"Yeah... And they DID save our lives, you know," interjected Sunny. She had some blood stains on her shirt, but she was fine, nonetheless.

"Ugh! Whatever! Let's just find the others and leave this damn building!" cried Jessica.

"Shut up, Jessica! They might hear you! We can't afford to get attacked! At least, not right now..." Trish said.

"Fine. I'll be quiet." Jessica gave us a scowl and started walking.

I stood up and followed her out and into the next hallway, which was clear of anything dead or undead.

_I want you to take care of ZXOLO... I won't be here much longer... Give me your word!_

"I promise, Chairman. Don't worry..."


	4. Day 1: Attach on ZXOLO Entertianment

David's POV

My breathing shallowed as I sprinted to the end of the hall._ This building is filled with halls! It's beyond ridiculous... _My eyes searched frantically for my members. _Am I really the only one alive? Impossible..._

"Lee! Where are you?!" I cried. There was no reply.

"Jace! Scott!" Still nothing.

My heart nearly busted in my chest when Derek burst in from the lobby exit, running away from one of THEM. The undead.

"Derek!" I shouted. He turned his head towards my voice, his eyes wide with dread. _Woah, I've never seen Derek so afraid before!_

When I looked behind again to see what he was running from, I realized that it was not just one, but two of the undead chasing him. And when I looked closely, I discovered that it was Randy and Tristen.

"What the FUCK?" I yelled. Derek galloped into the dead-end hallway and cowered into a corner, shivering with fear. _Oh no! What am i going to do?! What am i going to do!?_

"Randal! Tris! Stop! STOP IT!" I could feel my tears forming. Derek_, my "BROTHER", is gonna be a meal for those bastards! No! Now's not the time to cry, David! Derek needs my help!_

I ran as hard and fast as I could and kicked them out of the way. They barely moved, but at least they turned from Derek and started to follow me. _Shit. _I turned around and sprinted back to the previous hall, looking frantically for a place to hide.

Derek yelled as he came out from his corner and punched Tristen out of the way and into Randy. They both moaned hauntingly as they fell into a bloody mess onto the floor. He jumped over them and rushed to my side.

"DER! What happened? Why was I left alone? Where's Jace?" I asked him.

"Dave, now isn't the time! Shit, I have their blood on my hands. Fuck." He wiped his hands onto his shirt, which left a crimson stain there. He walked briskly to where he and the two came from. I followed him warily.

"Derek. Just tell me what happened!" I urged him. _Sometimes, he can be so stubborn!_

"Okay!" He stopped right before the door to the lobby. I cringed as I heard moaning from the other side of the door and screams from those still alive. _I hope that everyone is okay..._

"I'm waiting, Derek..."

"Geez, why are you so persistent? Fine. When Junior left to go find Aria, (which was a stupid idea, really, even if he IS in love with her) remember when those cafeteria ladies attacked us? Remember when we had to split in two? Lee and our group and Jay took another group. So, we went into the elevator to get to the lobby. Lee figured that the faster we got out of the building, the faster we'll be able to find the others, right?"

"Yeah, but then, when we got to the lobby..." I began, remembering what happened after the confusion.

"That's right. Five of those bastards were onto us. Kendrick got bitten. So..."

"We had to split up. Again-"

"That's right," said Derek. "That's when we saw Jays group, coming from the cafeteria side, but they were running away from-"

"Randy."

"And then Randy attacked Tristen, who then turned and got Zak," concluded Derek. _That's when I ran away to find somewhere safe to hide. I didn't like the fact that I was acting like a coward. But, I had no choice if we had to split..._

"So, what are we gonna do now, man? It doesn't help if we just stand here and do nothing... Some of the members might still be alive." Derek looked at me with a weird expression. _Does he not want to help them?_

"I dunno. Shouldn't we try to stay alive?"

"Yeah, we should. But, we can't be the only two humans alive, right? Lee and the others might still be human! Are... are you scared of those things?"

Derek was silent for a moment. Then, he nodded.

"For once, there is something stronger than me. It's unbelievable..." Derek looked at me with the same horrified expression he had when he was being chased by Randy and Tristen.

"So... what? You aren't gonna help Lee?" I stared at him and he remained immobile for several minutes, as if to contemplate going out or not.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna go. Stay right here." I told him. He looked even more scared._ Oh, right... Randy and Tristen is still here..._ As if right on cue, I heard moaning coming from the other hall. _Shit._

"Never mind!" Derek squeaked in a voice ten times higher than his own. "I'm coming with you!"

"Okay... We'll go on the count of three." I put my hand on the door handle. Randy and Tristen's moans increased in volume, signifying to me and Derek that we would be dinner if we didn't leave that hallway. "One... Two... THREE!" My heart pumped uncomfortably in my chest as I opened the door...

Jay's POV

My group was too tired from running to leave the room we were temporarily safe in. The lobby was right outside the door and those dead-alive thingies were still out there. Good thing they didn't know that we were hiding in the janitors' room for the time being.

I took a head count of who I had left in my group: Leo, Glenn, Justin, and Henry. Plus myself. Randy and Zak turned into those things... _Randel... Zak... Why...?_

I squinted angrily at the door. It was covered in blood; no doubt, the janitors' blood when they were ravaged. _Ugh... I wanna barf. This is SICK!_ My eyes rolled into my head, taunting my body to faint. My stomach lurched and bubbled harshly. _Ugh... I don't feel too good..._

I clutched my stomach and leaned against the wall to stable myself. Leo, the only elder that I knew to be alive, looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright, Jason?" Henry asked me, his voice faltering. I looked into his face. He was as pale as I felt. His face then flushed and he bent over as if he was going to vomit, but all he did was gag and retch. He smiled weakly at me, his puffy cheeks still intact. "You don't look too good..."

"Who's the one who doesn't look too good, Henry? That's right. YOU. Just sit down, for goodness sakes, you look like you're gonna hurl." He obeyed my command and sat down. The others followed suit except for Leo, who came and stood next to me. _It's weird being Lee once in a while... My members actually listen to me..._

"Hey..." Leo began. He looked at me with those kind eyes of his and started tearing. "Don't give up hope, okay? We can get through this. We'll get through it together."

"I know," I started to tear up. I thought about all the memories with my memmbers. The time we filmed on Exploration of the Human Body with Kevin... And Kristen Lover's Foresight with all our seniors... All of the music videos we did up til the Easy Two promotion... _I'll cherish all those times... Randy... Why?_

"Just believe that Lee and the others are fine, okay? As long as we have that hope, we'll survive. Do you understand?" Leo patted me on the back. We stayed like that for a few more minutes as we watched our three members huddle in a small group to keep from getting cold.

"Jay, are we gonna stay in here forever?" Glenn asked me after about ten minutes.

"I know that it's cowardly to stay here, Glenn, but we have no other choice if we want to stay alive." He gave me a look of despair.

"I hate the smell of blood. I think we should go somewhere less... massacred," said Justin.

"Does anyone know where Junior is?" Henry asked randomly. All of us just shook our heads and tried to get the mental image of a not-dead Junior limping around out of our heads.

"I know that he went back to get Aria after he figured out what happened to Chairman. But, after that... I don't know," said Glenn.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Justin asked after an awkward silence. He looked around at us, visibly stricken about something.

"Sure," I said.

"Can you guys pray with me? I wasn't able to save Kendrick before he got turned... I don't want that to happen to you guys."

There was a moment of silence as Justin glanced around the room at our faces.

"Please." Justin seemed to be pleading, on the verge of tears.

"Jay. You know that Randy would do it in a heart beat. And so would Juinor, Will. Even Zak would've done it, Leo, Henry, man. I don't want your souls to disappear with the rest of your body..."

Silence again.

"Okay," said Henry, with finality. "I will."

Soon after, we unanimously agreed to pray with Justin for our souls and for the souls of others. We prayed for many things: the safety of our fellow members, fellow label-mates, our city, and even the world.

"... and we pray all these things in the Holy and Precious name of Jesus Christ, Amen." Justin looked up at us, his eyes and cheeks shining with tears. They created trails to his chin and dropped to the floor. He just stood there, as if waiting for us to say something.

"You're supposed to say, 'Amen,' guys. It means that you agree."

"Oh!" The four of us cried. "Amen."

"Come on, I think that it's time that we get some sleep. One of us should keep watch every hour, make sure that no one gets hurt or have nightmares, okay? Now, who's first?" I said. My members looked at each other, then simultaneously looked at me. It took me a few minutes to register what they were trying to tell me. "What? OH... I see. Haha. You guys are funny..."

"Lee... I wish you were here..." I mumbled to myself as I took first watch and sang a soft lullaby for the others to sleep. All of them fell asleep within a few minutes.

_Goodnight, Kristen Lover... Jason will watch over you, don't worry. Oh, God. Please be with me._


	5. Night 1: Into Hiding

Aria's POV

"Does anyone have the time?" I asked. Lisa and Amber were supporting me as the three of us limped along an empty corridor defiled by human remains. I injured my left ankle while saving Tiffany once again by another of the undead just a few minutes prior.

"My phone doesn't work here..." Sunny sighed while lifting her phone up, trying to find a signal.

"It should be around six or something. It hasn't been too long since the attack began," said Junior. He looked as tired as I felt, with his hair awkwardly flipped at random places and perspiration drenched his shirt. He panted heavily due to running away from the cafeteria, which was filled with those... things.

I couldn't think of anything, but sleep as I asked Lisa and Amber to set me down. Along that corridor, the ten of us sat in an awkward circle. I rested my head on the wall. _This is exhausting... I can't imagine how it'll be tomorrow..._

"Sis... What are we gonna do, now?" Krystal asked Jessica, her older sister. Jessica just glared at her and refused to say anything. Lisa gave Jessica a warning look, which was ignored.

"Look, Jessica. There's absolutely NO NEED to be that way. We ALL have to cooperate if we want to survive," Lisa said softly. By far, there wasn't any doubt that Lisa was my favorite Girl's Day member. Even while fighting the ugly things, she looked cool. She held her broom like a real undead slayer, confident and awesome. At this point, she looked me and smiled weakly, as if to reassure me that things were gonna be okay.

"Cooperation?!" Jessica scoffed. "That girl can't even WALK!" She jerked her head at me, making me flare up in anger.

"Excuse me, but what have YOU done to contribute, except scream?! Do you know that screaming attracts those things to us?!" My eyes basically lasered through her head. She didn't even flinch, but returned my glare instead.

"You think that's the only think that attracts them? What about your lameness? Maybe that attracts them more than your lack of authority," sneered Tasha. Sunny and Tiffany gasped, then waited for my reaction.

"Hey. Don't even say something like that. Why don't YOU try leading the group to safety? Not so easy with nine other people to care for and a bum leg," reasoned Lisa. Trish her head in agreement. Tasha just looked offended.

"It's obvious that you guys can't see that she's slowing us down rather than helping us! Why don't we just LEAVE her to those-"

"Are you FUCKing CRAZY?" Junior yelled. I shot up in alarm. Lisa's knee knocked against my bum leg, making me cry out in pain. "Aria is doing her BEST to help you SURVIVE and this is how you REPAY her? Why do you have to be a fucking BITCH, Tasha?! You too, Jessica! Do you two have consciences? Stop being such cowards and contribute rather than blame others for YOUR mistakes! Aria's right. You guys should stop screaming and start killing! Stop being babies, GOSH!" Junior just looked from Tasha to Jessica, breathing heavily from his monologue.

"J-Junior..." Jessica began.

"SHUT UP, Jessica. If you know what's good for you, just. Shut. Up." Jessica's eyes watered from Junior's sharp response.

"Where's David when I need him?" she mumbled.

We were able to relax for about half an hour before we heard a loud crack resonate throughout the small hallway. A piercing screech of a female followed soon after. Our ears perked up to the disturbing howl that drowned out the woman's voice. _What the hell is happening now?_

Lisa's eyes were pricked with dread as we looked at each other. Lisa opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say a word, the wall behind us exploded open to reveal a dark hole.

Lisa and I screamed as she lost her balance and fell in, but not before I caught her by the arms. I started to slide in with her... Junior grabbed my waist and tried to pull me back into the hallway (while scraping my arms in the process), but then a new wave of the undead plagued the hall, which kept his attention. My heart raced as I looked down at Lisa and the empty hole, which didn't seem to have anything!

"LISA! Are you okay?" I yelled down to her. Her eyes grew wider, but she managed to nod her head.

"Arianah! I'm so scared! I don't know what's beneath me!" Her voice trembled, the complete opposite of her usual quiet confidence. I tried to reassure her, but something got a hold of me!

I looked behind me to find a zombified Kendra (Note: Kendra is Aria's bandmate from Phoenix Sisterhood) holding my bad ankle in a weird angle, making me yelp in pain. Using whatever strength I could muster, I heeled her face in and relished in and regretted hearing her head snap back. _I'm so sorry,__ Kendra..._

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Lisa's voice barely trickled into my ear, it was that loud in the hallway.

"Yes, Lisa! I'm okay! How about you?"

I heard her grunt as she tried to shift her hand in my grip. "Let's just say that I'm thankful for being athletic!"

"Yeah, me too! It's a mess up here! Let me try to pull you up, okay?" I heard her give a small affirmative. I strained my biceps and triceps to pull her up, but only to fail when an undead tripped over my legs. _Ouch! SHIT!_

I bit my my bottom lip to obscure my frustration and agony. I took in a few more breaths and exhaled a little before attempting to pull up Lisa again. I grunted while pulling and I did my best to not think of seeing her body mangled if she DID fall. I pulled, pulled, and pulled until I could see her head pop into my view. With one final grunt, I heaved her into the hallway, relieved to see that she was okay.

"I don't think that I can take this battle, Lisa," I admitted as I looked around at the chaos surrounding us. Junior was taking three at once, each of them obviously aiming to bite off chunks of him. Sunny brought out the Glenn in her and tackled her undead guy and basically slapped him silly. Amber punched her guy and continued to punch him, hitting her target without fail. Tiffany and Trish tried kicking theirs with their stiletto boots and celebrated whenever their boots came in contact with flesh. Tasha, Jessica, and Krystal continued to be ineffective cowards, running away from a few. Sooyoung got up to join the fray, picked up her broom, and brandished it with elegant finesse.

~:~:~:~:~

It didn't take too long to take down that wave of the undead. At most, around 20 minutes. Though I couldn't get up and do my usual whoop-assing, I still did my bit. I swung the golf club (now bent from the continual beating it was delivering) at the knees of the undead. When their knees buckled, I busted their heads and made sure that they didn't attack anyone else. Let's just say that I gained more upper body muscles... Thankfully, all of us managed to survived, even cowardly Tasha, Jessica, and Krystal.

All we could do afterward was sit down among the dead and rest. I rubbed my aching arms and stretched my neck. Junior, who sat right beside me, looked over at me and sighed.

"Yes, Junior?" I asked. I turned my head to him only to meet his face two inches away from mine. He seemed to scour my eyes for any sign of vulnerability. Realizing this, I blushed and turned my head away from him and continued to rub my arms. He sighed again.

"You're so cool, don't you know that? I don't know how you can take the pressure of taking care of people older than you..." I looked at him again and he gave me the same gaze, making blood rush to my face. Again. I gulped down temptations of caressing his face and did my best to form comprehensible words.

"Well, it was really Chairman's last words before he turned... I have to honor his last words. If I don't do that, what kind of person would I be?" I replied. Junior nodded in agreement to my words.

"I'm so sorry you got injured... I was supposed to protect Tiffany and Trish, but I took my eyes off of Tiffany for a few seconds..." Junior gave me his cute pout and puppy eyes. I grinned. _Haha, he's so cute! Too bad, I'm still in love with Ethan. For now, Junior is a really good, really CUTE, friend..._

"It's no problem. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." At this point, I stood up on my bad leg to prove to him that I was fine. My leg felt numb from the pain already, so it didn't hurt too bad. Meaning, I could walk on my own at least.

"Yeah, I can see that... Look, before we get attacked by anymore of those things, why don't we look for a place to rest for the night? We'll look for the rest of ZXOLO Entertainment when we're well-rested."

"Okay," I said to Junior. To the group, "Let's go find somewhere to sleep, 'kay, girls? It's late and I'm sure that we're all tired." Everyone nodded, even the three black holes, aka Tasha, Jessica, and Krystal, agreed to look for a place.

I led our pack out of that damned hallway and into another hallway identical to it. As we walked, Junior and Lisa flanked my sides and silently followed.

What seemed like an hour was really ten minutes as we revisited the areas where they were abundant with the undead and managed to avoid most of them. I went through various possible safe areas and settled with Chairman's office. I knew that it was likely to have food and that it was empty for the most part. I relayed my thoughts to the group and they completely agreed.

We made our way to the penthouse and thankfully, the room was vacant. And my assumptions were correct in thinking that it had food. There was enough to last us all for several months! _Chairman__ was prepared for anything and everything! I wonder why he made me in charge of ZXOLO..._

"Guys, go to sleep. I'll take up first watch, okay?" Everyone grunted their thanks and went straight to sleep on Chairman's many comfortable couches. Junior and Lisa gave me worried looks, which I disregarded. I gestured that they go to sleep, which they did.

I finally closed the doors and locked it.

_Goodnight, everyone. I'll see you in the morning._


End file.
